Martha Stewart y pantalones de Gap
by tuai
Summary: Dan sólo había ido a ver a Chuck para disculparse. De verdad. Pero él tenía otros planes. -Chuck/Dan, spoilers 2x13-


**Notas: **He empezado a escribir esto a eso de las 5. Son las 11 y media. Sí, de la mañana. De esto sacamos que a) soy lenta y, b) esto es una paja mental gigantesca. Sin beteo, prácticamente sin relectura, porque tengo un sueño que lo estoy flipando, really. Entra al concurso de hiatus de **judeyconstance** que yo misma administro, lo que no deja de ser un poco triste.

Podría usar un poco de crítica destructiva, así que no os cortéis (que eso es de emos) y ponedme a caldo.

**Disclaimer:** *insertar disclaimer genérico*

Sólo habías ido a ver a Chuck para disculparte. De verdad. Pero uno no puede hacer planes alrededor de Chuck, porque tiene un don especial para que al final tus planes se convirtieran en _sus_ planes, para cortarte el discurso que tenías planeado, que empezaba con un 'tu padre era un hombre realmente admirable…', con un 'vete a la mierda, escoria de Brooklyn, qué sabrás tú de gente admirable'. Y en ese momento te das cuenta de que tu discurso es una auténtica mierda, y que estás plantado como un imbécil delante de un Chuck borracho y drogado con vete-a-saber-qué sin tener nada que decir. Y que él te odia, así que no estás en la mejor situación para improvisar, porque improvisar nunca ha sido lo tuyo. Por eso escribes las conversaciones que quieres tener con la gente antes de tenerlas. Y por eso escribes en un papel lo que tienes que decirle al que coge los pedidos en el restaurante chino, porque no sabes improvisar, y te atascas y se te olvida pedir el pan de gamba de Jenny. Por eso escribes relatos, en vez de ir por los clubes de comedia contando chistes. Y porque no eres nada gracioso, para qué engañarte.

-Mi padre no era admirable. Era un padre de mierda. Y el tuyo también lo es –le oyes decir, con las vocales alargándose en su lengua de trapo.

Y tú, como eres un verdadero imbécil (¿qué coño te pasa, Dan?), intentas rebatirlo. Y te ves obligado a recordar, de boca de un Chuck bastante menos locuaz de lo habitual, que tu padre y su madrastra-post-mortem-o-lo-que-sea tienen un hijo secreto. No intentas negarlo, no intentas suavizar la realidad. Por alguna extraña razón tampoco intentas salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás, que sería lo más sabio. No, te quedas ahí viendo a Chuck con el flequillo pegado a la frente y la camisa descompuesta. En una mano el vaso de whiskey, en la otra la botella.

De repente empieza a reírse.

-¿Vas a escribir una pequeña historia sobre esta conversación? La triste vida de Charlie Trout, capítulo dos. Ahora Charlie Trout es huérfano, y el héroe de nuestra historia, el inteligente y apuesto… Demian –aquí fue donde hizo los cuernos con una mano. Ja, Demian, que ingenioso- viene a rescatar a Charlie de la droga y-barra-o el alcohol. –Y ahí realmente hizo el símbolo de la barra inclinada, con gestos vagos-. Demian Hump salva el día. ¿Estás apuntando?

-No voy a escribir nada de esto Chuck –oh, la ironía.

-Deberías. Todo el mundo disfruta una buena tragedia.

-Sólo venía a decirte que lo siento. Ha sido una mala idea, así que me voy. Procura olvidar que he venido.

-Claramente ha sido una mala idea, Humphrey, pero ahora que estás aquí bebe conmigo. No quiero que dejes a medias tu gran obra maestra.

-Chuck…

-Daniel -Levantó la vista vidriosa para mirarte-. Si te vas ahora beberé hasta entrar en coma etílico. Necesito que estés aquí para llamar a la ambulancia cuando eso pase. Coge tu Moleskine y siéntate a beber maldito whiskey. Esta botella vale más que todos los discos que ha vendido tu padre en su vida, así que más te vale disfrutarlo-. Pausa -Joder.

-No creo que vayas a entrar en coma.

-Sería un gran golpe de efecto para tu novela. Ven aquí y cumple el último deseo de un pobre huérfano.

-¿Te encanta esto, verdad? –le espetas, cabreado.

-Sí, maldito gilipollas, me encanta que mi padre esté muerto.

Perfecto, Dan. Simplemente brillante. Eres capaz de retorcer cualquier situación de tal manera que siempre, siempre, quedes como un idiota. Qué otra opción te queda, más que sentarte a su lado en el sofá, arrebatarle la botella de las manos y dar un trago.

-¿Por qué no hacen esto Nate o Blair? ¿O Serena?

-Avisé a seguridad para que no les dejaran subir. No quiero tenerles todo el día encima metiéndome los dedos en la garganta para que vomite y haciéndome comer estofado de ternera.

Sumaste dos mas dos. Te habían dejado pasar porque nadie podía imaginar que tú, Dan Humphrey, fueras a visitar a Chuck Bass y a ayudarle a superar el duelo. Porque era una situación sencillamente absurda.

-¿Te gusta el estofado de ternera? A mí no –añadió, antes de que pudieras contestar-. Es un plato vulgar, como de comida casera. No tengo ni idea de lo que es la comida casera –volvió a reír-. En toda mi vida nadie me ha preparado una maldita comida casera. Pero lo he visto en el programa de Martha Stewart. Es un gran programa para ver fumado. –Trago de whiskey-. Martha Stewart es una abuela a la que me follaría. Tú tienes pinta de que prefieres el pollo. El pollo es la carne de los vegetarianos, ¿sabías eso?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Prefieres el pollo o la ternera, Humphrey?

-El pollo, supongo. –contestaste, un poco mosqueado. Esta conversación empezaba a parecerse demasiado a aquella de las ostras y los caracoles de Espartaco. La de Kubrick, no esas otras versiones que daban en la televisión pública a horas inhumanas cuando no había ninguna otra película de serie B que emitir por quinta vez.

-Pues eso. El pollo es la solución fácil. El pollo no sabe a nada, todo lo que no sabe a nada sabe a pollo. El pollo es carne para la gente que no quiere comer carne de verdad. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

-Creo que no.

-Pues eso –repitió.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el pollo con nada de esto?

-Nada, joder. Precisamente por eso quiero hablar de pollo.

Vale, fallaste de nuevo. Nada de caracoles y ostras, sólo está borracho. Sólo quiere dejar de pensar en su maldito padre muerto.

-Como quieras, sigue hablando de pollo-. Otro trago, porque la velada se presentaba intensa.

-¿Qué más quieres que te cuente? No es un tema sobre el que me pueda extender mucho más, Daniel.

-No me gusta que me llamen Daniel.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó, como una ametralladora. Cuando bebía le daba por hablar, aparentemente-. ¿Demasiado distinguido, demasiado Upper East Side?

-¿Por qué prefieres tú 'Chuck'? –y lo pronunciaste casi con desprecio, como escupiéndolo-. Charles te pega más.

-Charles es aburrido. Yo no soy aburrido. Y Charlie es nombre de dibujo animado, o de chica. Demasiado comunes. Yo trato de… ¿cómo es la palabra?

-¿Ser distinto? –apuntaste.

-Cómo se nota que eres escritor, Daniel –el tono probablemente era sarcástico, pero preferiste ignorarlo-. Chuck es distinto. Bueno, está Chuck Norris, y ese tipo ese que es un espía y a la vez un vendedor de microondas, él también se llama Chuck. Y la chica esa que hace tartas.

-¿Qué?

-Hablo de series. ¿No ves la televisión?

-Hay un tío que hace tartas que se llama Chuck –dijiste, tratando de seguirle el rollo.

-No, es la novia del de las tartas. Ella se llama Chuck. Es un poco estúpido. Él no sé como se llama. Deberías ver esa serie, me recuerda a ti. Es muy gay. La han cancelado –se encogió de hombros, dando otro trago a la botella, y un poco de whiskey se escapó por la comisura de sus labios y rodó por su cuello.

No sabías si era peor que una serie gay le recordara a ti o que, simplemente, algo le recordara a ti. Que viera esa serie y pensara en ti, Dan Humphrey, de Brooklyn. No dijiste nada, porque sería perder el tiempo.

-Así que… ¿qué pasa con el tipo de las tartas?

-No lo sé. Tiene como poderes o alguna mierda, es un mutante. No veo esa serie. Veo la del espía. Esa es divertida, y sale una tía china o japonesa o algo que lleva faldas muy cortas.

-Ajá.

-Me gustan las faldas cortas.

-A todo el mundo le gustan las faldas cortas.

-Vaya, eres todo un pervertido, ¿eh? –Pausa. Sonrisa ladeada-. No, a Nate no le gustan. Dice que prefiere insinuar antes que enseñar –eso sonó a que era Nate el que se ponía las faldas, y se te escapó una carcajada. 'Dios mío, Dan, estás borracho', pensaste. Chuck empezó a reírse también, más borracho aún e hipando entre carcajadas. Nunca le habías visto reírse así, y era una imagen extrañamente adorable. Probablemente nadie le hubiera visto reír así, porque le hacía demasiado humano. Chuck Bass no podía permitirse parecer humano-. Joder, creo que voy a vomitar.

Ahora había tres posibles salidas. Uno, Chuck te vomitaba encima. Dos, siguiendo con las faldas cortas Chuck sacaba el tema de Serena y tu comenzabas a desvariar como haces siempre que vas borracho. Tres, Chuck levanta la vista, toma tu cabeza entre sus manos y te besa.

Habrías preferido el dos. Mierda, habrías preferido incluso el uno, pero los planes de Chuck siempre son imposibles de preveer, y cuando algo se le mete entre ceja y ceja, lo consigue. Y esta vez eras tú. ¿Qué le pasaba hoy al mundo? Te estaba besando. No hacías nada por evitarlo, no podías ni plantearte cerrar los ojos, bizqueando al tratar de definir la forma que era la cabeza de Chuck ahí delante, a dos centímetros de tu cara, a medio milímetro de tu boca.

-Maldita sea, Daniel, haz algo. Estoy demasiado borracho como para hacerlo todo yo solo.

Dan, atiende, que están hablando contigo.

-No sé qué te crees que es esto –contestas por fin.

-No. Lo que quiero que hagas es que me beses, para empezar. Si no te va eso podemos pasar directamente a quitarnos la ropa, pero te aviso que he bebido demasiado como para funcionar a un nivel óptimo.

No era probablemente el mejor momento para romper a reír, pero no es el tipo de cosas que se puedan evitar. Chuck se ofendió un poco, y con razón, así que lo mandaste todo a la mierda y le besaste. Te lanzaste sobre él con todo el cuerpo y buscaste su boca torpemente. Con las chicas es fácil, buscas las tetas y subes, pero con Chuck había que prestar un poco más de atención. Encontraste su boca, con sus labios carnosos y su lengua caliente y, como dijo Dios, viste que era buena. Él se dejaba hacer, bastante complacido porque había vuelto a ganar, y porque tú empezabas a acostumbrarte al roce de la barba incipiente y te gustaba más de lo que debería.

No recuerdas qué hacías con tus manos, sólo recuerdas las suyas en tu nuca, posesivas y firmes, impidiéndote cambiar de opinión. No es que ahora pudieras echarte atrás, pero por si acaso. Todo su cuerpo se arqueaba hacia el tuyo con desesperación, y comenzaste a intuir que nada de eso era casual, que Chuck llevaba planeándolo más tiempo del que nunca reconocería. Chuck te deseaba. Joder, eso te hacía sentir tan poderoso. Una mano bajó por tu espalda, dibujó el contorno de tu cadera, buscó el bulto que casi sin darte cuenta había crecido en tus pantalones, que de repente eran demasiado estrechos. La puta moda de los skinny jeans. Sonrió y te mordió los labios. Tú suspiraste, o algo así. Una mezcla entre suspiro y gemido, y tus caderas se movieron solas, comprimiéndote contra su mano.

Ahora recuerdas tus manos; estaban bajo su camisa. Chuck echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra el respaldo del sofá, y tus dientes arañaron su cuello y buscaron el delicado lóbulo de su oreja.

-Nunca he tenido que desabrochar unos pantalones de Gap, esta (_ahh, dios_) mierda de esclavos chinos no saben coser cremalleras…

Tú te reíste contra la piel húmeda de su cuello, esperando que fuera una broma, y le ayudaste abriéndote los pantalones de un tirón antes de hacer lo propio con los suyos.

-Ten cuidado, joder, que son hechos a medida. –Volviste a sonreír, casi con un ronroneo que se amplió en su oído, porque aún jugabas con el lóbulo de Chuck entre tus dientes. Y aún lo hacías mientras él se peleaba con la tela de tu ropa interior (que no era precisamente la más fina de tu colección) con las manos torpes de un borracho. Pero sus manos eran lo único torpe, porque cuando tú encontraste la abertura en la tela su polla estaba caliente y dura, y antes de que tuvieras tiempo de sorprenderte la tuya estaba también en su mano, y le miraste, como preguntando '¿y ahora qué?', como si él tuviese mucha más idea que tú. Cerró los ojos y se estiró para besarte con la lengua ansiosa, armándose de valor, y con la otra mano en la base de tu espalda te atrajo hacia él. Y su mano se movió, y la tuya se movió por inercia. Y como dos marionetas os dejasteis llevar, con los ojos cerrados. O eso creías tú, porque él abría los suyos y te miraba, y sonreía por dentro, los labios demasiado ocupados en los tuyos como para sonreír por fuera.

Todo fue muy rápido. En seguida llegaron los gemidos, y los dientes apretados contra los labios para no gritar el nombre del otro. Tu mano en la nuca de Chuck os mantenía frente contra frente, y su mano en tu espalda, cuerpo contra cuerpo. El aire abandonando los pulmones de uno con un jadeo para entrar a los del otro, el sudor, que apestaba a alcohol, mezclándose entre vuestros cuerpos. Cuando él se corrió, hundiendo la cara en tu cuello para no gritar 'joder Daniel, dios, joder', el líquido denso y caliente se escurrió entre tus dedos, te salpicó la camiseta y probablemente manchó el sofá. Tú le besaste, le besaste con rudeza, te aferraste al respaldo del sofá y prácticamente te follaste su mano hasta que tú también explotaste contra su camisa medio abierta y sus pantalones hechos a medida, rezumando sexo por cada poro de tu cuerpo.

Con la cabeza sobre su hombro esperaste a recobrar el aliento, y puede que la cordura. La respiración de Chuck sobre tu cuello te daba escalofríos. Te costó incorporarte, porque te temblaban las piernas y porque, realmente, no querías enfrentarte a la realidad de que sí, ahora que le volvías a mirar de lejos no cabía duda de que era Chuck Bass. Y la mejor manera de enfrentarte a ello era recordarle que sí, tú seguías siendo Dan Humphrey. Miraste tu mano derecha, y sin pararte a pensarlo, probaste la punta de tu dedo índice. Sabía dulce. Chuck sabía dulce. Probablemente no habías llegado esa tarde a su casa preparado para descubrir que Chuck Bass sabía dulce. Te lamiste los labios y seguiste con todos los dedos, uno detrás de otro, metódicamente. Chuck se levantó, demasiado cansado, demasiado borracho, pero sobre todo demasiado excitado para soportarlo mucho tiempo más, y te empujó contra la pared más cercana, arrinconándote con su cuerpo. Te volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue distinto. Esta vez fue lento, profundo, de esos besos que tratan de aprenderse la boca contraria, de quedarse para siempre con los pliegues de los labios y las formas de la lengua. De esos que te hacen olvidar cómo se respira.

-¿Eres de los que no recuerdan nada al día siguiente? -te preguntó.

-¿Qué? –preguntaste de vuelta, volviendo a buscar sus labios.

-Que si te vas a acordar de esto mañana.

-Joder, no lo sé –balbuciste entre beso y beso, contra sus labios, agarrando a Chuck de la camisa.

-Quiero que te acuerdes. ¿Me estás oyendo? Quiero que te acuerdes de todo.

-No puedo prometerlo.

-Yo me acordaré.

Ahora ya puedes escribir tu historia, Daniel.


End file.
